


Karlnapity angst

by Me_Ki



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Karlnapity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Ki/pseuds/Me_Ki
Summary: Sap comes home intoxicatedWhen he and Karl start fightingIt reminds quackity of someone
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Karlnapity angst

TW: Alcohol and like being drunk

Sapnap was at the bar almost all evening  
He drank about 3 beers and a few other alcoholic drinks  
His mind was fuzzy and his vision was blurry  
He was stumbling all around his eyes looked tired 

It was now around maybe 12 and he was walking home since the bar wasn't too far his shared house with his two fiancees Karl and Quackity  
Sap had done this a few times before actually, the first time was when Dream went to prison.  
Sap couldn’t really handle that so he decided to cope by drinking  
A few times after that it had happened again and now we’re here

He came home and was struggling to unlock the door  
The noise coming from outside struck Karl and he went to go open it  
Once he did he saw a very drunk and tired Sap  
Sapnap walked in slouched and stumbling  
“SAPNAP,” Karl said in a stern voice  
“What have I told you about coming home drunk?! What have I told you about drinking this much!?” Karls’s voice was filled with anger. Sap let out a small almost growl before pushing Karl to the side. 

“Sap,,, I get that you miss Dream but this isn't a good way to-”  
”YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I MISS HIM, HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND” Sap cut off Karl.  
Karl felt tears almost come to his eyes. He and sap have argued before yeah but it wasn't like this. They didn’t feel this bad  
Drinking wasn't a good way for sap to cope and each time they tried to help sap would brush it off. He didn't yell at them like this though 

“Sap I know,,,, but you shouldn’t cope like this!” Karl said with tears that are running down his cheek.  
They started yelling more  
The same topic  
Going back and forth

Quackity was a light sleeper and the yelling already had woken him up.  
When he went downstairs to check it out cause it didn’t stop 

*Crash*

Sap had smashed a glass wine cup on the floor  
It wasn’t filled but the glass that has shattered all over the floor 

This made Quackity shoot his head up  
Sap reeked of alcohol  
And all quackity saw was Schlatt

His vision was blurry  
He slowly started backing away 

He tripped once the stairs hit the back of his ankle  
Karl noticed this and went to go comfort Karl  
As he was going to hug him  
Quackity flinched back  
Karls’s eyes widened 

“Sapnap get out we’ll talk about this another day” Karl spoke in a cold stern tone 

Sap just walked out 

“Quackity he was just drunk. It’s gonna be okay! He will be okay tomorrow and we’ll help him” Karl said in a soft voice  
Quackity was still stunned but just nodded and hugged Karl

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't the best but hopefully, you guys liked it?  
> Tell me if I need to add more warnings to this and ill add them!


End file.
